


Tentacruel

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, anal gape, anal stretching, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam has a dark secret and hides it from Dom this secret gets in the way of their sex life.Dom gets horny and fed up so one day he demands to know what his lover has been hiding.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tentacruel

Dom and his boyfriend Adam have been dating for 6 months their relationship is very loving and healthy but the only problem is that Adam is super opposed to sex everytime Dom ever so much as mentions intercourse the older gets all defensive. 

Well today was the last straw Dom was honry and all pent up he despretly needed to be fucked he couldnt take it anymore he wanted to be intamte with Adam and was angry that he couldnt.

So he stormed into the living room were Adam sat tuneing his gutiar and pushed the other man down onto the couch Dom was enraged and tired of pleasuring himself with dilldos and butt plugs they could not satisfying him the way an actual penis could. 

"What are you trying to hide,"Dom blurted out his face red with anger.

"What do you mean darling,"Adam questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean why come you dont wanna have sex is there somethung wrong with me,"Dom asked his heart sinking.

"No baby you are perfect I love you very much and well I do want to have sex with you but,"Adam cut himself off and looked away in shame.

"But what go on say it,"Dom commanded.

"I dont have a normal cock,"Adam wimpred his head hung.

"Is it small or something,"Dom said with a laugh.

"No its not that here just let me show you,"Adam replied undoing his pants to reveal a bright pink tenatcle attacthed to his crocth the thing was massive and driping with some sort of slimy substance. 

Doms eyes grew wide and his cock twicthed in his pants he couldnt belive what he was seeing.

Adam felt so embarrised he quickly began to tuck his alien member back into his pants he wanted to run away he knew Dom would find it weird.

"Is this what you were hiding,"

"Yes,"Adam sighed his voice filled with shame and remorse he felt so humeliated.

"Why come you dint tell me sooner,"

"I was afraid that you would not want to be with me anymore"

"Dont say things like that sugar plum I always want to be with you,"Dom cooed.

Adam looked up at his boyfriend amd gave him a half smile glad to get his secret off his chest. 

Dom climbed ontop of Adam and straddled his wide waist his tentecle dick rubing up gainst the younger mans clothed erection.

His mind focused on one thing and that was sex Dom was curious about Adams tentacle and wanted to feel the alien object deep inside of his ass. 

"I want you to use me please,"Dom breathed grinding down onto his lovers cock.

Without a word Adam removed both their trousers and grabed a fist full of Dom's ass forcing his narrow hips down onto his large dick the slime made perfect lube.

"Ughh deeper,"Dom mewled the curled tip of Adam's cock pressing against his prostate.

"Are you sure I dont want to hurt you,"Adam warned his member far larger and thicker than a normal human dick the sucion cups on the underside of it making intercourse a bit more painfull. 

"Yes uggh,"Dom moaned throwing his head back his body shaking his hole craving more with out warning Adam sharply bucked his hips up into Dom forcing his tentacle cock deeper into the other man.

"Your such a good boy l love hearing your pretty sounds,"Adam grunted.

"Fook,"Dom cried out drool spilling out of his wide open mouth his eyes rolling back into his head Adams cock filling up every inch of him a large bulge forming in his belly ass juices mixed with slime pouring out of his now gapeing hole. 

"Are you ok bunny,"Adam groaned rolling his hips and thrusting into the boy deeper his alien cock had grown longer and thicker it was starting to become to much for Dom to take but of course he wouldn't say anything his body was overstimulated by pleasure and he could barely speak. 

A series of loud moans and groans escaping his full lips Dom was seeing stars he was literaly being impaled by his lovers large alien horse cock but he didnt give a fuck he was having to much fun. 

"Fook Adam your so damm large,"Dom cried out his hole begining to bleed luckly Adam was on the verge of reaching his orgasam. 

"Ughhh I'm gonna cum,"Adam warned before roughly thrusting into Dom for the last time allowing a huge load of semen to spurt out of his cock the sperm inflating his lovers belly some of which spewed up out of the british boys large mouth. 

Adam slowly pulled out the suction cups on his cock releasing from the inside of Dom's walls. 

"I hope I didn't hurt you to much,"Adam spoke as he finished pulling out leaving Dom with a large cum filled gape.

"That was amazing I loved every minute of it,"Dom replied cacthing his breath trying to come down from the emmense sexual high Adam had provided him.

"Oh I am so glad I was realy worried,"Adam replied pulling Dom in close for a hug laying the boys head of sweaty hair down onto his broad chest.....


End file.
